Mr Linden's Library
by KirarixHiroto4ever
Summary: One cold winter day, 13 year old Anya Withers stumbles upon a strange book at her hometown library. Once she opens it, nothing will be as it ever has been before.


Mr. Linden's

Library

Chapter 1: A Trip to the Library

On a cold winter day in London England, 12 year old Anya sat back in her red velvet $2,000 chair. She pulled out one of her favorite books and started to read. Anya never really got along with any of her classmates too well, & she wasn't paid too much attention. She was the richest girl in the city; she was very pretty with long burnt auburn hair down to her waist, and two different colored eyes, also known as heterochromia. Her right eye was sky blue, and her left eye was chocolate brown.

The only problem was her facial expression. It always looked so intense and deep- in- thought that it drove everyone away. Except one. One shy little girl named Lisa. She just somehow got attached to Anya in 1st grade and they have been friends ever since.

As you might notice from the beginning, Anya loved books. She would go to the library once or twice a week, and practically every librarian that worked there knew her. Especially Mr. Linden. Mr. Linden was the person who owned the library. He was about 60 years old from the way she saw him. He always helped her with finding just the right book.

Now you might be asking "Why doesn't she have her own library and if she does, why doesn't she use it?" Well she did have her own library, but she liked going to the public library more than she liked going to her own.

Well one day she went to the library to get a book or two. "Lets see, fiction, nonfiction, biography, fantasy, poetry, ah here it is! Anime!"

She scanned the shelf looking for her favorite series, Gakuen Alice.

"Book one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine, ten, eleven, It's STILL not in yet!" she said, smacking her fist against the shelves which made everything fall off onto the floor. Everyone turned to stare. She immediately turned a bright shade of pink. "Uh... s- sorry, I have everything under control, I'll clean it up, I swear!" She then started picking up the books that were scattered all over the floor. She was trying to pick everything up very fast and books carelessly fell from her hands as she tried to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you with that." She turned around and saw Mr. Linden standing behind her. "Oh, um hello Mr. Linden! I'm terribly sorry! I was just looking for a book and It wasn't in and so the-" its okay Anya, I understand. It was just a mistake and mistakes are made sometimes!" He then kneeled on the floor and started picking up some of the books. After they were done, he started to walk away. "Oh um thank you Mr. Linden!" she stuttered. "No problem!" he said. "But try to be more careful next time okay?" "Y-yeah,"

Now that the catastrophe as over, she continued looking for other books from her favorite series. She came across one that she had never seen before, (And trust me, she had been over in the anime section thousands of times before!) and she picked it up. It had strange designs all over it. She thought it kind of looked like one of those magical circles that mages used in the anime that she read.

She was about to open it up when she heard someone shout "No wait! Don't op- OOF!" Whoever it was tripped on something and tumbled to the floor. She decided it was some wacky teenager and opened up the book. A bright flash exploded all over the room. Then it stopped, and everything was normal again. 

She turned to ask someone standing a few feet away from her "Excuse me miss, do you know what this book is?" Silence. "Um excuse me miss? Miss? Hello?"

All of the sudden she gasped. Everyone in the room had been, well, like they weren't moving! They didn't turn into statues or anything, but they weren't moving! She started to panic. "This is just a dream this is just a dream this is just a dre-AHHHHH!" Something touched her shoulder! She turned around and smacked whatever it was with a hardback book. "OUCH! That hurt!" She stared. There was a boy about her age standing behind her putting his hands on his forehead and looking very annoyed at her. He had cerulean blue eyes and noticeably blond hair; it was so blond it almost looked white. If his expression didn't look so harsh, he would have actually been pretty cute. "And just WHO do you think you are smacking my face like that!" he said sounding angrier than he looked. "Well excuuuuuuse me! I'm standing here and everyone is frozen in place except me, and you think that my first reaction would be "Oh hello I'm standing here and I'm just fine as rain! I DON"T THINK SO!" "Okay okay, let's start again. What's your name?" He asked. "Anya." she said angrily. "Anya Withers." "Nice to meet you Anya, I'm Elliot Drillock."

She shifted her feet uncomfortably still not sure whether she should trust him. "Listen," He said. "That book you just opened, well, it's um magical, and you just froze everyone within a 20,000 mile radius. If they're not returned to normal in one week, they'll be frozen for eternity." She raised her eyebrow at him and then started snickering, which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter. "You... expect me to believe that? Listen, I'm not sure if you're some weirdo that just escaped from a medical hospital or something, but out of all boys I've met, you are _definitely _the weirdest! "Fine. If magic isn't real then explain to me a reason why I can do _this._" He held out his hand and closed his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating very hard. A ball of red light appeared in his hand and then it got bigger and bigger until it exploded with light just like the book. "How cute." she said. "You can make a ball of light come out of your hand.

Anya turned to leave. But what she saw when she turned around made her faint completely.

Anya's eyes flickered. She ever so slowly opened them up. Elliot was sitting on a couch and reading a book. HER book. He didn't seem to have noticed that she had woken up. She sat up. "I demand to know what is going on, _where_ you got that couch, why you are reading my book, and WHY in the world do you have a baby dragon sitting next to you? I want answers! NOW!" "Well you wouldn't be so shocked in the first place if you had believed me when I said that magic was real. That is where I got the couch, and this dragon is my familiar Dreamer." Dreamer let out a snort looking offended by Anya. "So if this is true, then do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" "I'm here on a mission. I am an apprentice mage, and the agency that I work for, M.U. has gotten notice that a very very powerful book has been released from the safe that holds all powerful and evil magical items. I came here to search for the book but unfortunately you found it and released the dark energy."

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I didn't know what it was and I ju-" "Anya. Calm down. We can't fix this until you relax. Just sit down for a minute okay? I have to call headquarters and check in." He pulled out a device that looked halfway between a cell phone and an MP3 player. He talked for a few minutes then turned it off and turned around. "Anya, this is more serious than I thought. We need the power of two mage apprentices, and I'm the only apprentice that's being trained at this time. Anya, you need to become a mage apprentice." Anya was shocked. She never ever thought this was going to come out of just a trip to the library.

Chapter 2: What? I'm a mage apprentice?

She looked at him with an expression that was full of shock. "Me? Me an apprentice?" "It's okay, I just started out, and before that I was a normal kid too. We'll be training together and it's going to be tough. First I have to test you for your magic type and level to see what power you might possess if you possess any at all. Give me your hand," Anya held out her hand. He took her hand and with his other hand made a ball of light and shined it over her hand. He examined her hand like he was looking for germs or something. He turned to her and said "You possess very strong power. If you train with us, you could be a great mage someday." "What power type do I possess?" she asked. "From what I see, you have a very rare power. It occurs in about 3 out of 100 mages. The power type you possess, it's called ennic. You are a mage of all types, meaning you can use any type of magic you wish. You could specify in a particular type of magic, or you could learn all types, one type at a time."

Anya was speechless. She had more rare things about her than anyone she knew, and here she had another one. "Let's talk about this somewhere else; you must be really tired too. Let's go to my place and talk." Before he could speak she pulled his arm and they went running out of the library. They ran up the block and soon came to a stop at Anya's house. I mean mansion. Elliot stopped and stared. Anya could have sworn that his jaw dropped halfway to the ground. "What's wrong?" She sounded confused. "Th- This house, it's so… so big!" "Well it's a mansion. What did you expect? Some run down old shack? Well anyways, let's go in.

They walked down a long hallway and came to a stop at a room that had two big golden doors. She pulled one open and they walked inside. "This is my room. We can sit and talk here." "Okay" he said. He seemed to have recovered from his shock. "Okay first things first. We need to go to headquarters and start you out with your basic training and get you all the devices you'll need." "But how are we going to get there? We can't just fly there!" "Oh yes we can!" he said and smiled. They walked down the long hallway and out the door. "Hold on tight!" he said. And with that he snapped his fingers and they started to levitate. Anya looked very pale. "What's wrong?" "I… I'm a- afraid o- of heights!" She said stuttering as she watched them go up higher and higher. "Just hold on, 'kay?" They flew over the city and started to come down over a tall building. The roof opened and they flew in.

Elliot landed on the ground inside. A man wearing a formal looking business suit walked up to them. "Ah Elliot. Welcome back. And you are Anya I presume?" "Yes, Mr. um…" "You may call me Mr. Grant. Elliot, we must start the training right away." "Yes Mr. Grant." They walked down a long hallway and into a training room. "Anya," said Elliot. "You will be training here with me. Have you ever had any incidents where you have shown any signs of magic?" "Actually, all the time. Whenever I get angry, this red light starts forming in my hand. I thought it was just, well… you know… nothing really…" Elliot looked surprised. "To be able to use magic without training… It's strange. Anya, can you show me?" "Yes but you'll have to make me mad first." He raised his eyebrow and stomped on her foot. Hard. "OWWWWWW! I didn't mean that hard!" Sure enough, a ball of red light started forming in her hand. "Remarkable…" said Mr. Grant. "It seems to get bigger. Anya, think about everything that makes you angry and then release the energy with all that you have." Anya started thinking. Thoughts raced through her mind. How she was all alone sitting in the corner in preschool. Not wanted. As the ball of light grew bigger, she got angrier and angrier. All of the sudden her hands started to open and with everything she had, she shot at the target. An explosion filled the room. She staggered and fell to the ground.

Elliot walked into the infirmary. "Is she doing better?" he asked, eyes full of concern. "It may take her a while to wake up." Said Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant walked out of the room. Elliot sat down next to Anya_. She really does have a temper_ _doesn't she!_ He thought. He noticed something sticking out of her bag. It was a letter. He started to read it.

Anya,

I am sorry to inform you of your parent's deaths.

They have died in a terrible explosion while they

Were on their trip in America. Your grandma

Will take care of you from now on. They have left

You their mansion. I am so sorry to inform you of

this.

With love, Uncle William.

He stared at the letter. He had no idea of all the things she went through. Had she been trying to hide it? He had no idea. "Ugh…" He turned around. Anya was starting to wake up. He quickly shoved the letter back in her bag. Her eyes flickered open. "Where am I?" she said weakly. "Anya, you're finally awake. You let out so much anger in that blast that you just completely collapsed." She tried to smile a little. Then she tried to get up out of the bed she was lying in. She stood up then suddenly dropped to the floor. "Anya, what's wrong?" She stood up. "I'm fine." she said. "Let's get back to training." He looked a little hesitant. "But the state you're in right now, you couldn't possibly train without collapsing again." "I'll be okay. Come on, let's go." He stared. She wasn't as energetic as she had been before. Hesitant, he followed her out of the infirmary into the training room.

Surprisingly Mr. Grant was in there. "Oh Anya! You're looking so much better! Ready to train? Just don't strain yourself this time okay?" She smiled and nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "What magic do you want to learn first?" "What's Elliot's magic type?" "Fire magic. Why?" "Then I'll learn fire magic!" she turned to him and smiled. "By the way Elliot, how old are you?" "I just turned 12 on November 13th." "Seriously? That's my birthday!" They both had a good laugh.

"If you don't mind, let's get back to training." said Mr. Grant. "Okay, I want you to concentrate. And think of something. How about a hat or something flammable" She thought of a top hat. "Now picture it on that table over there." She pictured it on the table and all of the sudden there it was! "Great! That's a basic. Making things appear out of midair. Now Concentrate hard and cast anything. Try to think of fire." She held out her hands and thought of fire. A small flame appeared in her hand then extinguished. She looked flustered. "It's okay; it takes a while for it to work. Keep practicing." Elliot smiled. She tried again. This time it was bigger, but she couldn't seem to fire it. She tried again. It was surprisingly bigger. "Okay Anya," said Mr. Grant. "Now cast! Move your arm like you're throwing a baseball, then let fly!" She held her arm up high in the air and shot it at the hat. The hat burst into flames until all that was left was a small pile of ashes. Elliot felt like he was almost going to shout. "Anya, that was brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant!" "Anya smiled.

Chapter 3: Familiars, Suspects, and the Book

They continued training for the rest of the day. Anya headed back to her house after saying her goodbyes and went into her room. She plopped down on her bed and let out a big sigh. "This is so tiring!" "Yeah, I thought the same thing when I started out too!" Elliot walked into the room. "Elliot! What are you doing here?" "Well Mr. Grant and I decided that it's time for you to have your own familiar. All mage apprentices have one. There are different types of familiars according to your magic type. And since you're studying fire right now, you would get a Fire Dragon." "Wow! So… um, where do I get it?" "We will be going to Claws, It's like that pet store Paws, except it's for familiars. Anyways, let's get going, we only have six more days left until these people are frozen for eternity! Now would be a great time to try out the flying spell you learned."

Anya pictured herself flying and then rose off the ground. She seemed unsure at first, but after doing a few loops and twirls in the air, she felt safe enough. "I think I'm ready to go!" She said pumping a fist in the air. Elliot led the way and they flew over to a part of the city that she had never been to before. She felt light and free when she was flying. She felt like nothing in the world could stop her from doing what she wanted. They landed in front of a building that said 'Claws, All Familiars For All Mages!' They walked in. "Ah Elliot! I see you brought Anya!" She turned and saw Mr. Grant standing by a shelf of food for Ice Dragons. "Anya, I hope Elliot explained this before, but we think it's time for you to have a familiar. See that glass room over there?" She looked over to the other side of the building and saw a glass room full of baby dragons. "That's the fire dragon room. Go ahead inside and get a dragon." She looked puzzled. "How do I know which one to get?" He smiled. "You will know Anya, You will know." She started to walk towards the room and opened the door. She stepped inside. There were dragons of all colors and sizes. Some were sleeping and some were awake.

"May I help you?" She turned around. A teenager that looked about maybe 17 was standing behind her. "If you're new to the world of mages, here's something that you should know. Dragons that are babies aren't very strong until they are about a month old, but they live longer and have a greater chance of growing a stronger bond with you. Dragons that are older have much more power, but they have shorter life spans." "Thanks for the information!" she smiled at him. "No problem miss, have fun choosing your familiar!" She headed forward. Anya looked left and right trying to look at each one and see if she felt something. She felt a nudge. She looked down and a dragon that looked maybe about almost a month old was looking up at her with big yellow eyes. He had scarlet red scales and on each of his wings he had an orange pattern that looked like fire. He looked about almost a month old. That was perfect. She felt a strong feeling in her chest. "I'll take this one." "That will be ten pounds." said the boy. "You'll also need some supplies." "Yes, I'll make sure I get those. Thanks for your help!" Anya walked out with her hew familiar. Elliot ran up to her. "Wow! What a neat familiar! This little guy wasn't here a week ago when I was picking out my familiar! Anyways, let's get all the supplies you'll need." They ran up and down isles, picking out this and that, Elliot sure knew what he was doing! When they were finally done and had checked out, they went outside and sat on a bench. "I wonder what I'm going to name this guy!" she sat thinking for a few minutes. "I know! I'll name you Valdor!" Valdor whinnied in response. "It seems like he likes his name already!" said Elliot. Let's train you how to ride him. They spent about 2 hours training. When they were done Elliot frowned. "Now that you've learned everything, we need to find out who's behind letting the book out of the safe. It couldn't have just come out on its own." "Let's go then! First stop, London Library!" She got on Valdor and Elliot on Dreamer and they flew to the library.

When they got there, they found that someone had been there. Books were scattered all over the place and paintings had been torn off the walls. Elliot's expression turned grave. "I don't think we're the only mages doing a mission right now. Someone else is too, and it doesn't look like they're on our side. Start searching for any clues that might lead to who it might be." They split up. Anya started walking around. She found the book open on a table to a page labeled: "Power Of Destruction" "Elliot, you better come take a look at this." He walked over to where she was. "I'm not exactly sure what the power of destruction is, but it doesn't sound too good to me!" said Anya He read the page. "According to this, anyone who wields the power of destruction has the power to bring the world to an end! That does NOT sound too good! Who do we know that could either know about the book, or is a mage?" "Let's see, I know Mr. Linden the person who owns this library. If he doesn't know about this book, then no one does! And then there's Mr. Grant, but he would have no reason to bring destruction to the world. That's all we have so far." Elliot looked at the book one more time. "It says here that the power of destruction can be found in Spirit cave, protected by a large dragon. It says that no one has ever accomplished the task of retrieving the power of destruction. It says that it's located in Antarctica! We're going to have to find some clothes that are suitable!" "It's okay, we'll just use magic." said Elliot. She started to cast a spell.

"Anya?" she stopped. She turned around and there was Lisa standing behind her. "What was that? Magic? Please tell me what's going on! First everyone I find everyone is frozen and won't talk to me, and now this! I was so scared so I came to find you! But what are you doing?" Anya stared. "This shouldn't be possible! Everyone within a 20,000 mile radius should be frozen right now! Lisa, I don't know how you avoided the spell, but you are one amazing girl!" Lisa stood there puzzled. Then her gaze turned to Elliot. "Anya, is this your boyfriend?" Anya and Elliot both turned bright red. "Absolutely not!" she said. "Lisa, this is Elliot. Elliot, this is my adopted sister Lisa. She goes to my school, but when we found out that she was an orphan and they were only allowing her to go to school under special circumstances, we adopted her. Lisa smiled. "Hello Elliot! It's very nice to meet you! Now could you both tell me what you were doing?" Anya looked at Elliot. He gave her a look that said, _I guess we have to tell her won't we?_' She took a deep breath and started telling Lisa everything. When she was done Lisa gaped. "Really?" she said. Anya smiled uneasily. "Really." Elliot turned to her. "Since you were able to avoid the spell, I suspect that you have mage blood in your veins. Give me your hand okay?" Lisa held out her hand. Elliot searched her hand with a bright red light. "Just like I thought. You are a mage of wind. You also seem to have some mage blood that I'm not so sure of, but part of it is wind magic. You must come with us. You have to train to be a mage. Lisa looked surprised. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not sure if I'm capable of that!" Anya smiled. "Don't worry Lisa; you'll be fine, I promise! Let's get back to headquarters and start your training. We only have 5 days left now! Elliot turned to Anya and nodded at her. She started summoning Valdor. "My familiar Valdor, come to forth!" "My familiar Dreamer, come forth!" The air shimmered in front of them, and then two dragon like shapes started to form, and Valdor and Dreamer appeared. "Valdor, this is Lisa. Lisa this is Valdor my familiar." "Hello Valdor!" said Lisa. Valdor whinnied in response. "Listen Valdor, there are two of us this time. Do you think you can carry both of us?" Valdor snorted and nodded his head. "Thanks Valdor! Come on Lisa, just climb on and hold on to the bridle." Lisa got on uneasily. Elliot mounted Dreamer, and they flew out the window towards headquarters.

When they arrived they saw Mr. Grant. He looked surprised. "Anya, Elliot, who is this?" "Mr. Grant, this is my sister Lisa. She managed to avoid the spell. Elliot checked her and she has some wind magic in her veins. She also has another type of magic, but we can't tell what it is." Mr. Grant looked interested. "Well then Miss Lisa, we have to get you started with training! Come this way please! They followed him into the training room. "This is where you'll be training. If you're ready, let's start!" They trained for hours. After a while Mr. Grant said, "Lisa, you have officially passed the training and may now go to get your familiar!" Lisa beamed. Elliot turned to her. "Well Lisa, it looks like we'll be making another trip to Claws!" They mounted Valdor and Dreamer and flew off to Claws. When they got there, the attendant saw them. "Back again? Did you forget something?" Anya spoke up. "No, actually we have another new mage apprentice. She needs a familiar. Where is the Wind familiar room?" "A new mage apprentice? Nice! The wind familiar room is straight ahead and to the right. Hope you find the perfect familiar!" Lisa smiled and walked toward the wind familiar room.

When she entered, she was surrounded by dragons. She picked one out that was a frosty white color, and had unique blue patterns on her face and wings. "I like this one!" She paid the attendant and walked out of the room. Anya and Elliot came running over. Anya spoke first. "Oh Lisa! What a pretty familiar! Let's go get some supplies!" They went running around the store. When they were done and had checked out, they walked outside. "What are you going to name your dragon Lisa?" "Hmm… I don't know! I kind of think the name Aella fits, because she _is_ a wind dragon!" Aella whinnied. "OK!" said Lisa. "Aella it is!" Elliot gave her some flying lessons and soon she was flying like a natural.

"Ok," said Elliot "We've established a pretty good team here. With this, we'll definitely be able to stop whoever is after the power of destruction! We need to travel to Antarctica, so let's get dressed for the weather!" "Since everyone is frozen, I don't think anyone would mind if we borrowed some clothes from the mall!" said Anya. "Good idea Anya," said Elliot. "But let's keep in mind; this is _not_ a shopping spree okay?" Anya pouted like a little kid. "Fine." she agreed grumbling. "I'm getting pretty hungry too, so let's go to the mall, fill our packs with anything we might need, and head to Antarctica." said Elliot. They mounted their familiars and flew over to the London Mall. They landed and walked in. They headed to a winter store first. Lisa and Anya found some matching winter clothes and headed over to find Elliot on the other side of the store. He had just picked out a blue snowsuit and some boots. Next they headed towards the food court to stock up on things to eat. They grabbed some supplies in case they needed to set camp for a night too. Anya asked, "Where are we going to put all this stuff? Our packs can't possibly hold all this!" Elliot smiled proudly. "I invented a pack that has endless storage space. Plus, no matter how much you put in it, it weighs no more than a few books! Pretty impressive huh?" Anya scoffed. "You think you're so cool!" "Well I am!" he argued back. "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" Lisa finally stopped them. "I really don't think it's time to be fighting right now guys! We only have so much time!" Elliot sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right. But I'm still cool!" "ARE NOT!" Anya barked back.

Chapter 4: Spirit Cave & the Power of Destruction!

They sat outside the mall on a bench. Anya spoke. "Is there a transportation spell?" she asked. "Yes," said Elliot. "Mr. Grant didn't teach it to me, but I found a book of mage spells when we were in the library searching for clues. I found a copying spell in the book and made two copies of the book. I put one in each of our bags. The book holds all of the known mage spells. There should be a transportation spell in there somewhere." Anya pulled out her book and looked at the index. "Transportation Spell, page 119." She turned to page 119 and looked at the instructions. "This one is a chanting spell. It gives some ancient words and says that you have to read the words aloud, and then say where you want to go. It will transport up to 5 people, so you guys don't have to do it. I'll transport us." She looked at the book one more time. "It says for transporting more than one person, all the people that are being transported must hold hands." They linked their hands together. "Okay, now repeat after me, _Pairno mas na arthro emeis sito, metafero mas tora na Antarctica!" _They all spoke in unison. "_Pairno mas na arthro emeis sito, metafero mas tora na Antarctica!" _They formed a ring of light and then vanished.

When they reappeared, they were in Antarctica. "Wow! It worked!" said Elliot. "Now let's use the compass spell to direct us to the cave!" "_Pyxida!"_ he shouted.A golden arrow appeared in front of them facing northwest. "Let's go!" shouted Anya. They headed northwest towards Spirit cave. After walking for a while the compass started blinking red. "We're within a mile of our destination!" he said. They continued onward. Anya who was walking beside Elliot tripped on a jagged stone sticking out of the ground. "Ow!" she cried. Lisa hurried over to help her up. "Anya, are you okay? Can you stand?" said Elliot. "Ow, I don't think so, I think I twisted it." "Elliot, said Lisa. "Is there a healing spell in there somewhere?" Elliot dug out his book. "It's another chanting spell. I think this book is for chanting spells. Anyways, here are the words. _Therapevo arthro travma." _She repeated after Elliot. "_Therapevo arthro travma!"_ Anya's swollen ankle started to heal until it was completely normal again. "Thanks Lisa." she said. Lisa smiled. They kept walking until they reached a cave. "Well here it is guys, Spirit Cave." It looked so old and creepy. Anya shuddered. They walked inside. "We'll need all of our power to stop this guardian dragon. So we'll weaken it, and then finish it off okay?" "Right!" said Anya. They headed deep into the cave and came upon a room. They walked slowly and quietly inside. There was the guardian dragon. A huge green monster curled up fast asleep. Anya acted as decoy. She went out, and clapped her hands loudly. The dragon awoke. It saw her and started to come closer. She gulped. _Elliot, _she thought._ I sure hope you know what you're doing!_ All of the sudden the dragon winced in pain. Elliot had snuck up behind the dragon and punctured its scales with his dagger. It turned towards Elliot and then let out a howl. Lisa had struck it with a torture spell. It would be in endless burning pain for ten straight minutes. While it was distracted, Elliot shouted, "Repeat after me! _Syllabizo apo thanatos, enono mas dynami kai ferno eis aftos dimiourgima!" "Syllabizo apo thantos enono mas dynami kai ferno aftos dimiourgima!" _They created a ball of blue energy and it got bigger and bigger. Then Elliot said, "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" They fired with everything they had. It hit the dragon with a direct hit and it fell to the ground dead. "Thank you young mages." They turned around and saw Mr. Grant standing behind them. "You have successfully killed the guardian dragon! Your reward: Death." Anya froze. Death? Mr. Grant was behind this the whole time? Elliot spoke. "Mr. Grant. I should have known you were behind all this. But why? Why bring the world to an end?" "Because there is no point for the world to exist. And Anya, you want it don't you? All the pain and sadness, your parents deaths." Elliot stared at Anya. She froze. Her eyes full of sadness, anger, and fear. You are not wanted in this world! Nobody wants you! So have the world come to and end! Elliot was getting angrier. "That's not true Anya! Think about Lisa and me! We're here for you, you're not alone!" Mr. Grant smirked. "Oh but Elliot, you want the world to come to an end too don't you? You are an orphan just like Lisa. Nobody wanted you. So I trained you. Now that you have killed the guardian dragon, I have no use for you three."

"STOP!" shouted Lisa. "Elliot, Anya, that isn't true! You know it isn't, don't let him poison you with his words!" Lisa started glowing red until her body was surrounded by a ball of light. It seemed to snap Elliot out of his trance. "Lisa! No way, it can't be! That other power in your veins I saw, it's the power of the healing mage Tanis. You can heal anything!" "Oh no you don't. This girl is staying with me!" Mr. Grant grabbed the dazed Anya by the arm and put her in front of him. "You can't shoot without hitting her! Now what are you going to do?" "_Meteorizomai!" _said Elliot. Anya shot out of Mr. Grant's grasp and over to them. Lisa caught her and started healing her. "Oh, but you have left me a wide path open to the Power of Destruction! Now watch as I kill you one by one, or even better, all at once!" He picked up the big ball of black darkness. He took it in his hand and hurled it at Anya. She dodged it, but it bounced on the wall and hit her from behind. She fell to the ground. Elliot and Lisa stared in horror. "NO!" screamed Lisa. Anya was alive, but bleeding from the side of her face. "I don't have enough strength to heal her!" Elliot and Lisa started firing at Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant's eyes widened in fear for what he saw behind him. Elliot and Lisa turned around. "Anya!" shouted Lisa. Anya's body started rising from the ground into midair. Then she started gathering energy.

Mr. Grant screamed. "This can't be happening! She has the ancient power! My life can't end this way! NOOOOOO!" She shot a powerful blast at Mr. Grant and then he was gone. Elliot and Lisa hurried over to her. "Anya, are you okay?" said Elliot. "I'm going to be fi…" she fell to the ground. "Quick, we need to get her to the infirmary!" They transported back to headquarters and rushed Anya to the infirmary.

They hooked her up on life support machines just in case. Her breathing was coming in short puffs, and it was very shallow. Lisa and Elliot sat over on the other side of the room, every once in a while glancing at Anya. "It says that if everyone is frozen, to reverse the spell, the ancient mage or one of his descendants has to cast a spell over the infected area. I'm not sure Anya is going to be able to do that in the state she's in right now." They tried to find more options, but that was the only way. "What… are you looking… at?" They turned around and saw that Anya had indeed survived the blow. She was sitting up weakly in bed. Lisa almost screamed. "ANYA! You're alive!" She and Elliot ran over to her. "Elliot smiled and said, "Anya, welcome home! We were so worried about you!" Anya smiled weakly and said, "Did we win?" Elliot laughed. "If we didn't win, would we be here right now?" Anya looked embarrassed. "Oh right…" "We read the instructions on how to reverse the spell. It says that only the great mage or a descendant of the great mage can reverse the spell, and you're the only person who can do this. Can you stand?" Anya tried to get up and stand. She stood on her legs for a moment, then toppled. "Lisa, has your power come back? I think my legs need some extra healing." Lisa smiled. "I'll try!" She started gathering energy. Soon she put her hands against Anya's legs and held them there. Slowly but surely, Anya's legs started to heal.

"It says the spell can only be reversed from where the spell was cast. It looks like were making another trip to the library!" They mounted their familiars and flew to the London Library. They went inside. Anya stood in the middle. "Okay said Elliot, now repeat after me: _Antistrofos aftos syllabizo ekeinos echei pagomenos mas mesa chronos, kai eleytheros aftoi kosmos!" _Anya closed her eyes and repeated Elliot. "_Antistrofos aftos syllabizo ekeinos echei pagomenos mas mesa chronos, kai eleytheros aftoi kosmos!" _A bright flash erupted from the library. And all of the sudden people were moving again. "IT WORKED!" shouted Anya, forgetting she was in a library. People turned to stare at her. "Ah ha ha ha…" she laughed nervously. "Uh… let's go!" They walked out of the library. "So I guess we'll be seeing you sometime soon Elliot!" said Lisa. "Yeah, so I guess this is goodbye!" "Bye Elliot! We'll both never forget this!" "Bye then! I hope to see you again sometime!"

Chapter 5: A New Member of the Family

Anya and Lisa sat in school on a cold winter morning. It had been a month now since they had last seen Elliot. Anya and Lisa were somehow getting lonely without him. He always made them laugh, and Anya really missed him. Well at least he wasn't coming here to her school. He would have to wear a stupid uniform everyday like she had to. She drifted to sleep at her desk. Meanwhile… "Class, today we're having a transfer student. He comes to us from the other side of London, he is an orphan been allowed to come to school. Come in please! A boy about Lisa's age entered the classroom. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Elliot!

Elliot had transferred to this school! Forgetting she was in school, she shouted, "Elliot!" he turned and saw her sitting in the back. He looked just as surprised as she was! Then remembering (unlike Lisa) that he was in a new school and had to be polite, he smiled and waved. The teacher looked annoyed. "Miss Randall, do you have something to say to the class?" Lisa blushed. "Um… no Mr. Smith." "Good, then you will be quiet." Everyone laughed. While Elliot was still standing in front he saw Lisa turn to someone. He heard her whisper, "Anya, Anya, wake up! Anya!" Then he saw who it was. It was Anya! He tried to keep himself from laughing. She had fallen asleep in class! "Anya! Wake UP!" "Ahhh," she woke up slowly. "What is it Lisa? Why do you look so excited? I don't see anything so exciting about Mr. Smith!" "No, look up in the front!" She looked up and saw Elliot smiling back at her. "Elliot!" Then she remembered she could use mind contact. "_Elliot! What are you doing here? I thought you were at headquarters!" "Well I could ask you the same thing! I had no idea I'd be transferring to your school!" _"Elliot," said Mr. Smith. "You can take a seat right next to Miss Withers." Anya silently cheered.

After the school day was over, she and Lisa waited for him outside. "This is SO COOL!" I _never _thought that you would be transferring to out school!" "Well the orphanage decided I needed a proper education, so they sent me here! It's supposed to be one of the best schools in England, but I'm only allowed for a month." "Wait a minute," said Anya. "The orphanage? You're an orphan?" "Yeah, I thought I already told you!" "Well this is all news to me!" Said Anya. "Sorry, I guess I forgot!" Anya smiled. "Hold on a minute Elliot, I want to talk to Lisa about something." "Lisa," she whispered. "It's around Christmas, and Elliot is an orphan right? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lisa gasped. "That's a great idea Anya! Okay, it's decided!" "Elliot," Anya turned to him. "You are our early Christmas present!" "Huh?" said Elliot. He didn't seem to understand. "I mean, we're going to adopt you for Christmas!" Elliot stared. "You couldn't do that! Well, I mean you could, but I would probably be too much trouble, and you would need and extra room, and what about the money?" "Elliot, you are SUCH a worrywart! Let me remind you again, I have a _ton _of money; money is not going to be a problem! Come on! We're going right _now!_" They hurried off to the orphanage. When they walked in, a lady greeted them at the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" Anya smiled. "We're here to adopt Elliot." "Well then, come right this way! I'll have you sign some forms, and I'll look at your ID, then you're good to go!" While Anya was busy signing the papers, Lisa said, "Don't worry, When Anya has her mind set on something, she's not changing it, period!"

Once Anya was done signing the papers, they walked out. They flew back to the mansion and went inside. A maid greeted them at the door. "Welcome back Lady Anya, Lady Lisa." "Sarah, hello! This is Elliot, we just adopted him!" "Oh, another family member!" Anya smiled. "Thank you Sarah! I'll call you if I need you!" Sarah nodded, and they hurried along the hallway. "Elliot," said Anya. "This will be your room. Right now, it's pretty much empty though. You know what this means! SHOPPING!" She and Lisa each pulled one of his arms, and they went out the door, running to the London Mall. Once they were inside, they helped Elliot pick out some things he liked for his room. When they were done with their long day of shopping, they went back the mansion. "Well," said Lisa once they were inside. "We're going to have to do some major decorating!" They got to work, painting, moving things, putting in furniture, and putting clothes in his wardrobe. Once they were all done, Anya said, "Well. I think this looks really good! What do you think Elliot?" Elliot looked around. "I like it!" he said smiling. "Well, I think out of all of this, we've learned something important." said Lisa. "I know." said Anya. "That I'm better than Elliot. I knew that it had to be true!" Elliot looked annoyed. "That's NOT what she meant!" Lisa nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid he's right. What I meant was that nobody is alone in this world! Everyone has someone who cares about them!" Elliot nodded. "Except Mr. Grant." Everyone had a good laugh. "I hope he's gone for good!" said Anya. "Definitely!" said Elliot.

Chapter 6: Meeting Jesse

"We also have to put this book back in the safe where it belongs!" "Where is this safe you keep talking about?" asked Anya. "It's at the M.U. headquarters. We would have to fly there." "Okay! My dragon Valdor come forth!" "My dragon Dreamer, come forth!" "My dragon Aella, come forth!" Three dragon like shapes started to form, and then there they were. They mounted their dragons and flew off to headquarters. When they got there, they found that two men in uniform now stood at the door. "We have been hired as the new security guards ever since the incident happened. May we see your M.U. ID please?" They gave the men their ID cards and waited patiently. "Oh my! You three are the ones who stopped this! Go straight in. Here's your ID cards back." "Thank you!" said Lisa. They walked in. Elliot led the way to the safe. They followed Elliot to a huge room. When they walked in, there were magic items floating all over the place. "Whoa!" Said Anya. "You didn't tell me that the room itself was a safe!" "Well it is!" said Elliot. He tossed the book in the air, and it floated in the air just like all the others. "Well," said Elliot. "It looks like our job here is done!" "Yup," said Anya. "Let's go back home." They flew back to the mansion. When they got there, they saw a familiar fly up to the house. It was water familiar by the looks of it. It saw them come up to the house. It said, "My master has a message for you. Please read it. Good day!" She flew off into the sky. "That's a first! I didn't know dragons could talk!" said Elliot. Anya opened the letter. She read it aloud.

_Dear Anya, Elliot, & Lisa,_

_My name is Jesse. I am an elite apprentice mage. I heard of your recent accomplishment and would very much like to meet you. The dragon that delivered this was my familiar, Ripple. You might have noticed from her patterns, that I am a water mage. I am on your side, so there is no need to worry that this is a trick letter. Please meet me at M.A.W.S. tomorrow at 10 am if that's not too early for you. It is a different mage headquarters than yours, but I assure you it is just as good. I would like to maybe be able to form an alliance with you. Please consider this offer. When you are done reading this, the message will self-burn. _

_Sincerely Jesse Goodwin, Mage apprentice of M.A.W.S. _

The message caught on fire and burned up. "Wow, this is one seriously advanced mage apprentice!" said Anya. "Yes, I believe so." said Lisa. "Let's get a good nights sleep and then get up early tomorrow to prepare for meeting this Jesse Guy." said Elliot. "Yes," said Lisa. "It's getting late, and we haven't had any sleep in 2 days."

They walked inside and went to their rooms. "Goodnight Lisa, goodnight Elliot." "Goodnight Anya, goodnight Lisa." "Goodnight Anya, goodnight Elliot!" They went to bed. _Anya was running. Away from a masked man that had pulled a gun on her. "Lisa, Elliot!" She screamed. "Sorry Anya, we're on the enemy's side now. We're under orders to make sure you die a nice painful death." said Elliot. "Yes, we are enemies now. Understand?" said Lisa. "No wait! Lisa, Elliot! You can't just leave me!" They pushed her down a deep endless hole. "Nooooo!" said Anya. _"AHHH!" she woke up. "What a nightmare," she said. "I think I'll just go get my book in the living room and read for a while." She walked out of her room down the hall. She was about 20 feet away from the living room when she bumped into something. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Oof!" It was a person. She just knocked someone down! "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was goi-"she stopped when she saw who it was. "Elliot! What are you doing up?" "I should ask you the same thing!" he said. "I couldn't sleep_, _so I was going to get my book from the living room." he seemed to relax. "I was just taking a walk outside. I kind of got lost in the hallways, this place is really confusing if you haven't been here long." he said. "She laughed. "Oh, hello Elliot, Anya." Lisa stepped into the hallway looking half asleep. "Oh Lisa! I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" She shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about this mysterious Jesse person." "Well I think we should all try to get some sleep anyways." said Elliot "Goodnight again." He walked back to his room. "Well, goodnight Anya!" said Lisa. "Goodnight Lisa. They both walked back to their rooms. Anya was so tired she fell asleep right way.

Anya stretched. She sat up in bed and yawned. She got up and got dressed in a Red long sleeved top and a black miniskirt with thigh socks. She tied up her hair in her usual ponytails and put on her favorite brown fashion boots. She put on her gold bangle bracelets and she was ready to go. She walked down the long hallway toward the dining room. Elliot and Lisa were already sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning… yawn." said Anya sleepily. "You're late." Elliot said flatly. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" she said annoyed. She sat down and Sarah came out of the kitchen. "Good morning Lady Anya, what would you like for breakfast?" Lisa laughed. "You know what she's going to say Sarah!" Sarah smiled. "I always like to check just in case!" Anya laughed. "Yes, I'll have the usual Sarah!" Sarah went back into the kitchen.

After they were finished Elliot said, "So is everyone ready to meet this Jesse guy?" "Yup, I'm ready to roll!" said Anya. "Ready as ever!" said Lisa. They went outside. "My Dragon Valdor, come forth!" "My dragon Aella, come forth!" "My dragon Dreamer, come forth!" They flew to the location on Elliot's GPS. They had been flying for about 10 minutes when Elliot said, "Look! There it is!" Anya looked down. She saw a tall building that said M.A.W.S on it. They landed in front of the big building. They walked up to the front. A security guard stopped them. "ID please?" "Anya Withers, Elliot Drillock, and Lisa Randall. We work for M.U. We're here to see Jesse Goodwin." The guard smiled. "You're those kids who just stopped Thomas Grant aren't you? We're very grateful. Right this way please." The guard led them down the hallway and they stopped in front of the training room. There was a boy standing in the center of the room. "Jesse, you have visitors."

The boy turned around. He had dark brown hair with his bangs half covering his emerald green eyes. He looked about the same age as them. "Thank you Robert." The guard left the room. "Hello. You must be Anya," he said pointing to Anya. "You're Elliot," he said pointing to Elliot. "And you are Lisa." He said pointing finally to Lisa. I'm Jesse. Jesse Goodwin. This is Ripple, my familiar. The Blue dragon they saw at the mansion stepped into view. "Hello, I'm Ripple. I believe we met earlier." She seemed very polite. "Hello Ripple, hello Jesse." said Elliot. "This is my familiar Dreamer, and I'm Elliot." Anya stepped forward. "I'm Anya, and this is my familiar Valdor." Valdor let out a low snort as if to say hello. "My name is Lisa," said Lisa. "And this is Aella." she said as she stroked Aella on her head. Aella whinnied in happiness.

"Since your head instructor Mr. Thomas Grant turned out to be evil, I am inviting you here to train with us. M.A.W.S trains only the best mages, so I want to make sure you are capable of this. So I'm going to give you a little test. Your tests will be different for each of you. Elliot, your test will be to get this red ring," he said, holding up a glowing red ring that was big enough to fit around a dragon's neck. "Around Ripple's neck. Lisa, your test will be outside. You will fly Aella in the sky, and I will send out 20 Wyverns. Your task will be to defeat all the wyverns." Lastly, he turned to Anya. "Anya, you are a descendant of the Great Mage and your powers are stronger, so your test will be harder. Your task is to defeat me in a match." Anya nodded. "I accept." "Elliot, Lisa, start your tasks. You each will be given 10 minutes. Ready, set. Go! Now Anya, I assume you don't know the official match rules do you?" Anya shook her head. "The rules are simple. There is a 15 minute time limit, and one mage must defeat the other before the time limit is up. Otherwise it is a draw. Whoever falls to the ground first loses. You may use your familiar if you need to, and there is no seriously hurting your opponent allowed. Understand?" Anya nodded. "Good. Let the match, BEGIN!" A split second after he said "Begin" he fired. It nearly hit Anya. _He's fast; I'll have to watch my back._ She thought. She fired a fireball at him. It missed him, but hit the side of his cloak. He was on fire now! Anya knew she was going to win easily. But something was wrong. He didn't look afraid. Why wasn't he afraid of catching on fire? _Of course! He's a water mage, why should he be afraid of fire?_ Anya knew some other spells, but they were chanting spells, and they would take too long. He would have her down on the floor before she could even complete her first word. Elliot and Lisa were done with their tasks now, and they were watching her fight. Then she got an idea. She started running straight for the wall. _What's she doing? She's going to crash into the wall!_ Jesse thought. She did indeed crash into the wall, but there was a purpose for it. "Arghhh!" She was furiously mad now. "All right Anya!" shouted Elliot. He knew what she was planning. A red light started to appear in her hands. It got bigger and bigger. Jesse was thinking furiously of something to do, or else he would be toast! Before he could even say a single word, Anya shot the ball of power at him. He didn't even have time to react. The blow knocked him clear off his feet… and onto the ground. She had won! "Wasn't too hard actually." she said confidently.

"Well, I'm pretty impressed. You actually managed to beat me. I am announcing that all three of you have passed the test. You will start your first day of actual training on Monday." He said. "You may go home now if you wish, or feel free to ask if you have questions." "Thank you, we'll be here." said Elliot. They left and walked back to the mansion. "Well, that was kind of interesting." said Elliot. "Yeah, I mean it was fun testing, but he seems… a little, mysterious ya' know?" said Anya. "Yes, he seems to think very highly of himself." said Lisa. "I get the feeling he's one of those I'm-So-Cool types. But he does work for an agency that trains their mages and apprentices very well." "I think the better word for it is stuck up!" said Elliot. "But he's so cool! And he was being polite too! What's wrong with that?" Anya said dreamily. "It's just that- oh I won't even bother explaining!" he scoffed and walked into the mansion. "What's gotten into him?" she asked Lisa, sounding very puzzled. "I don't know, he could be jealous, tired, or he could even be mad about something that's not even our business!" Anya sighed. "Oh well, I'm going to be training in the back yard, tell him I'm out here if he needs me." "Okay!" said Lisa. "I'll tell him. Have fun!" she walked into the mansion without another word.

Chapter 7: Pranks, Tricks, & Practical Jokes!

Anya walked into the back yard fuming. "How could he say that I wouldn't understand? Elliot is stuck up himself!" She started taking out her anger on the targets in the backyard. They were magic proof, so they wouldn't take any damage. She looked at one target and pictured it as Elliot's face. She started firing at it nonstop. "I hate I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" She had no idea why she was so mad after just one little thing that he said, but she was. She dug out her book of spells and found one that said "Stealth Spell" _This is a non chanting spell. Just imagine yourself invisible and then cast a defense spell. If you lose your concentration, then the spell will fade. _That seemed easy enough. Little did she know, Elliot happened to wonder what she was doing out in the backyard and was watching through the window. _What's she doing?_ He thought. She held a hand up in the air, forming a defense spell. "What does she need a defense spell for?" He muttered to himself. Then she cast it on her self and then she was gone! Just like that! "Awesome! This is so cool! Now I can see what he's so mad about!" He stared. Was she talking about _him?_

He opened the window just a little bit, and fired a fireball at her. She yelped and then reappeared. She looked up just in time to see Elliot run away from the window. "ELLIOT!" She was so mad. She casted a speed spell and dashed into the mansion. She saw him at the end of the hallway when she ran in. "ELLIOT!" He gulped, she seemed fuming mad, and he knew what this meant! He turned and ran. He also put on a speed spell, but he put it on later than she did, so she would have a 3 minute advantage. He started running. He got so tired; he had to find somewhere to hide. He decided to hide in the closet. He was so out of breath he nearly collapsed. But he had to look out for Anya. "Nice try!" Before he could turn around, someone snapped their fingers, and he couldn't move. Someone had cast a body lock spell on him. Anya stepped into view. She had her hands on her hips, and she was looking very angry!

"Just WHAT were you doing? Talk now!" Elliot gulped, but he managed to sound cool. "And I could ask you the same thing! Something about spying on me?" he raised his eyebrows. She looked away. "None of your business!" He scowled. "It IS my business if you were planning something against me!" "You are _so _asking for it!" she challenged. "Fine, It's on!" he said. She walked out of the closet. "Hey wait! Let me go!" She put her hand back through the door and snapped her fingers. He followed her out of the closet. "I'll be seeing you at dinner." she said. She snapped her fingers and then disappeared. She seemed to have teleported to somewhere in the mansion. _Probably her room,_ he thought. He headed back to his room to start planning.

Later on, Anya and Lisa were walking to dinner together. All of the sudden, Lisa turned white. "What's wrong Lisa?" "Be- Behind y- you, GHOST!" And she took off running. Anya looked behind her. She raised her hand to the ceiling, and Elliot came tumbling down. "Lisa, I think this is your ghost." Lisa sweat dropped. "Ahh haha ha…" she laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed. Lisa raised her hand and Elliot went flying into the wall. He came tumbling down. He sat up and rubbed his back and clutched his head at the same time. "That's for making a fool of me Elliot!" She turned around and she and Anya continued walking. Elliot just sat there, dazed. "When did she get so fierce? She was always Miss shy girl until now!" He decided it was about time to be going to dinner now.

He headed down the hall to the dining room. He sat down on the opposite side of the table from Anya. Anya glared murderously at him. He sweat dropped. If looks could kill, he would be as dead as a nail right now! They said prayers and then started eating. Elliot took a bite of his spaghetti and almost spit it out. This was _not _spaghetti! Anya had made him worm spaghetti! He ran into the kitchen and spit it out in the sink. He went back to the table and said, "I think I'll make my _own _spaghetti now." He and Anya glared murderously at each other. Lisa looked back and forth at the both of them looking oblivious to what was going on. "Ehhhhh?" she smiled nervously. "This is making me nervous, is something wrong you two?" Anya finally noticed her. "Ah, nothing Lisa absolutely nothing! I assure you nothing is wrong!" Anya laughed nervously. "Oh, we have a secret do we?" Lisa leaned close into Anya's face. She looked Anya in the eye, and then leaned back. "Nous diabazo!" She scanned Anya's mind. "Ah, a prank match huh? That's what the ghosts were! They were for Anya, not me. I want to be on Anya's team!" "Hey, that's not fair! The teams aren't even!" said Elliot. He thought a minute. "I know!" he pulled out a cell phone. "Hey! Where'd you get a cell phone?" "None of your business!" He retorted. He started to call someone. "Hello? Jesse, it's me, Elliot." He told Jesse about the prank war, and asked if he would like to join on his team. He hung up. "Jesse says he'll join my team! Jesse arrived no more than 10 minutes later. He said "You guys won't believe how exciting this is for me! We have to act all business-like and stuff! I finally get to do something!" Anya turned to Lisa and whispered in her ear. "So this is what his real personality is like! I knew the real Jesse had to be hiding in there somewhere!" "Jesse, you can stay overnight if you want. We have extra rooms and chances are, this war is going to be going on for some time!" "As long as you're okay with it!" "Okay, Team Captains are Elliot and Anya, magic is allowed, and there is no hurting someone so badly that they have to go to the infirmary. The bedrooms are safe places for recovering and planning. On the count of three, we will all transport to our bases and start planning. One, Two, THREE!" They all transported back their bases. Anya and Lisa were smart and found communicator headsets, and binoculars. When Anya was little, she obsessed with being a spy when she grew up. So she had a bunch of real spy gear. She loaded their packs with all the stuff they would need, and they got into black suits. It was night time, and they would be able to move quicker, quieter, and stealthier if they were dressed in black. They picked code names, Anya was Devil, and Lisa was Ace. They went out and split up. Anya shot a grappler belt at the beam in the ceiling just as someone turned the corner. It was Jesse. As soon as he was directly under her, she dumped a bucket of slime all over him. She dropped down from the ceiling and using a speed spell, dashed down the hallway. Jesse ran after her, slipping on slime as he ran. He finally fell down and she used a biding spell on him to hold him there. "Ace, this is Devil, I've captured Jesse. Over and out!" She ran down the right wing of the mansion, only to be ambushed with ping pong balls. Elliot had loaded miniature cannons with ping pong balls! She fired at the cannons and they exploded. She continued running down the hall. _Meanwhile with Lisa…_

Lisa raced down the hall she hid behind a corner when she saw Elliot setting up a trap. _Hmm a spring floor, I'll make sure that he gets a little flight trip with that._ "My dragon Aella, come forth!" she whispered. Aella appeared. She mounted Aella and quietly flew above and a little bit behind him. Aella, wind please, strong wind! Aella opened her mouth and blew. Elliot started moving forward by force. _I don't know who's behind me, but I have a pretty good guess, it's Lisa!_ "Let's see you get caught in your own trap!" she yelled. "AHHHH!" he screamed as he went flying, he landed in a heap on the floor. She drug him into a closet and locked the door. That should hold him for a while. "This is Ace to Devil. I successfully caught Elliot. He's in the closet. It looks like we've rounded up both of the boys, we win!" "Thanks for the information Ace, this is Jesse." She stared in horror. That meant he must have done something with Anya! She tried to decide what was more important. Finding Anya, or making sure that Jesse didn't free Elliot. She chose the second option. Jesse wasn't allowed to hurt Anya anyways, so she could hold on just a little longer. She turned around and ran back to the closet.

She had obviously gotten to the closet before Jesse had. He didn't know his way around so she was at an advantage. She set traps in front of the closet and waited. The motion alarm she put in front of the door sounded. She jumped down and tackled Jesse. "Ahhhh!" She realized right away that it wasn't Jesse. She knew that scream anywhere! "Oh Anya, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Jesse!" She looked frantic. "Jesse is chasing me! He stole my headset too!" "I know, I tried to contact you, but I contacted Jesse instead, now he knows where I stashed Elliot!" "You caught Elliot?" "Yeah, he's in the closet. You could say I blew him into his own trap." The alarm sounded again. Jesse was here! The alarm scared him half to death. "Ha! You should have seen yourself jump!" He turned around only for Anya to slap him in the face. He winced in pain. "Whirlwind!" shouted Lisa. A whirlwind brewed and sent Jesse tumbling into the wall. He slid down to the ground. He was dazed, but not hurt enough to be sent to the infirmary. She had defeated both of them! She put a bind spell on Jesse (Again!) and threw him in the closet. Sure enough, there was Elliot. He was sitting there scowling. "In your face Elliot! That's what you get for spying on me!" An imaginary light bulb appeared over Lisa's head. "Oh, so that's what this was all about! I thought it was just for fun!" "Ditto!" said Jesse. "Okay, I'll only admit you won if you admit that you really are and idiot!" said Elliot. Anya was about to protest, when she changed her mind. "I'm an idiot." she muttered. "So ALL of us can here it." he said smirking. "I'm an idiot." she said. "Louder." "I'M AND IDIOT AND ELLIOT IS TOO!" "Hey!" he got up and started chasing her around the closet. It was a big closet after all. "Beep Beep Beep Beep!" Jesse's cell started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello? This is Jesse. Robert, Hello. Yes, mm hmm. Thanks. I'll call you back." he hung up. "That was Robert, the guard you met earlier. He says that someone else broke into the safe and stole another powerful magic item. It can destroy the whole world. He says they need at least 3 mages to go on this quest. He says they need at least three, but more would be safer. Would you like to accompany me on your first actual quest?" Anya looked at Elliot, who looked at her, then at Lisa. They nodded. "Of course. We'll definitely accompany you! And Anya, that spy gear you used tonight, put it all in that bottomless bag I gave you. That's probably going to come in real handy." She nodded. "Well, it looks like Mr. Grant had a friend." said Lisa. "Jesse, you can stay here tonight. In the morning we'll start packing. This mission is probably going to be a long one. Anyways, goodnight guys." said Lisa. She walked down the hallway. Elliot left too. "Come on Jesse, I'll show you to your room." They walked down the hallway to a large room a few doors down from her room. "You'll be staying here. Goodnight!" "See you in the morning Anya." He went into the room and Anya into hers.

Chapter 8: Two More Traitors? What Is This, Traitor Land?

Anya awoke to a noise. She felt hot breath on her face. "AHHHHHH!" She

sat up and screamed. Then she noticed who it was. It was only Valdor! He had been trying to wake her up for the past 5 minutes. "What is it Valdor?" She said sleepily. Valdor walked over to her nightstand and nudged her clock. "LOOK AT THE TIME!" she screamed. Elliot and Lisa heard her scream all the way from the kitchen. They ran down the hallway just in time to see Anya come racing out of her room putting on a jacket and brushing her hair at the same time. Elliot sweat dropped. "We heard you all the way from the kitchen and thought something was wrong so we came running over here only to find that you're late waking up." She laughed nervously. "Sorry about that!" "You… look different." said Elliot. "I'm trying to put my finger on it… Oh! It's your hair! You have your hair down for the first time. It looks better than those ponytails that you wear everyday." "Yeah. Anyways, I have to get packed!" She turned to run back to her room, but Elliot caught her by her arm. "Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere without a proper breakfast!

They went over to the dining table and sat down. Jesse was already sitting there waiting for them. "Hi Jesse." "Good morning Anya." Anya sat down and started to eat her pancakes. When she was done she hurried back to her room. Elliot and Lisa offered to help her pack. "Let's see," said Anya. "Shampoo, hairbrush, eye shadow, nail polish," Lisa sweat dropped. "Anya, we are _not _going to a prom or anything! Drop all the make up! Anya pouted and put all the make up back. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, 7 changes of clothes, 4 pairs of extra shoes, a washcloth, a bunch of hi-energy bars, and last but not least, a mirror. "Anya!" Elliot and Lisa said in unison. "Fine fine. No mirror. Okay I'm ready to go." "Where's Jesse?" said Lisa. Elliot thought. "I think he's packing." he said. "I'll go get him." She walked down the hallway to his room. "Jesse, we're almost ready to leave." "Okay, I'm almost done." he said through the door. He came out wearing a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on it, and grey pants. "Nice outfit." said Anya. "Thanks, I'm not allowed to wear this at M.A.W.S, so it's nice to be able to wear it once in a while. You have a nice one too." She was wearing A black tank top and miniskirt, along with black thigh socks and matching black mage boots that went up to her knees. "Thanks. Anyways, let's go, Elliot and Lisa are waiting for us.

They went outside and Lisa and Elliot were already mounted on their familiars. Anya got on Valdor, and Jesse on Ripple. "First stop, Library." said Jesse. "Why? Is there something there we could use?" said Elliot. "Yes, and we could get advice from Mr. Linden too." Anya looked at him. "You know Mr. Linden?" "Yes, I guess you could say that. Now let's stop asking questions and go." They flew over to The London Library. It was closed for the weekend, so they didn't need to worry about other people. They landed inside and Jesse looked around for Mr. Linden. "Mr. Linden, are you in here?" he said. Mr. Linden came hurrying out of the staff room. "Oh hello Jesse, Anya, Lisa. And who might you be?" he said turning to Elliot. "I'm Elliot, an adopted sibling." Mr. Linden nodded and smiled. All of the sudden, Jesse snapped his fingers, and Elliot, Lisa, and Anya flew against the wall. Vines came out of the wall, trapping them there. "Thank you, it was nice knowing you!" he said sneering. Here Mr. Linden, the Sword of Narmox. Mr. Linden took it in his hands and laughed evilly. He was about to cast a spell when something came flying through the window. Or rather, some_one. _It was Robert the guard! He came in flying on his familiar. "Jesse!" he shouted angrily. "For us to train you, and then you turn your back on us is unforgiveable!" He fired a ball of green light that hit Jesse square in the chest. He went flying into a bookshelf, which knocked him out clean. Robert turned to them. "I'm here to help!" he said.

He released them from the wall and they jumped down. Ripple stared at Jesse. "I don't believe this! How could he turn his back on me? My own master!" Anya could see the sadness in her eyes and knew right away that she was telling the truth. Anya, Elliot and Lisa prepared their spell. "_Syllabizo apo thanatos, enono mas dynami kai ferno eis aftos dimiourgima!" _They shot the massive ball of energy at Mr. Linden and he went flying, right into his own desk. He hit his head on the edge, which knocked him unconscious. Robert grinned. "Nice job you three, you just defeated two backstabbers!" He gave them the thumbs up sign. "Let's put these two in the slammer! And don't worry Ripple; I know a great place for you! If it's all right with you three, can she stay with you?" Anya grinned. "Of course she can! In the mean time, let's haul these guys off to the Mage Prison." They mounted their familiars and headed off towards the jail, Ripple flying beside them. When they got there, the guard took over. They flew back to M.A.W.S. "Thank you, you three. You have defeated mage criminals much higher than your own level two times! You have proven yourselves worthy of becoming full fledged mages! You will be our head mages of M.A.W.S, and what Jesse said wasn't true. You may wear the clothes if your choice and you don't have to act all formal!" he laughed. "Well, I'll be seeing you three here tomorrow for your mage ceremony!" "Bye Robert, see you tomorrow!" said Anya. They left and headed back toward the mansion.

Chapter 9: Every Story Has A Great Ending!

_A few days later…_ "ELLIOT!" shouted Anya furiously. She was chasing him through the hallways of her mansion. "Oh my, it looks like they're at it again!" Lisa said. "Well, they seem to do this daily!" said Ripple. "Pretty much!" Well, let's get them to calm down enough to eat some lunch! I'm planning to take them somewhere for lunch today. Do you think you can stay here with Aella and the others?" "Sure!" said Ripple. "You know I would take you with us, but letting other people see you would cause quite a commotion!" Ripple smiled. "It's okay; I know you would if you could!" Lisa waved and went to go round up Anya and Elliot. She found them in the hallway. Or, rather, ran into them! "Ow!" she said. "Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry!" said Anya. Lisa stood up. "It's okay, I came here to tell you that we're going out to lunch today. "Awesome! Let's go!" They headed outside. "Where are we going?" Elliot asked. "I don't know, where do you two want to go?" "I know! We should go to That Greek place!" said Anya. "You mean Ena Efsi Apo Ellas? Said Lisa. "Yeah, that's the one!" They walked over to the restaurant and went in. They sat down and the waiter took their order. They talked about M.A.W.S while they ate.

Once they were done, they walked back to the mansion. Anya's cell rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Robert, hi! Yes, we'll be there straight away! Bye!" she put her cell phone back in her pocket. "Duty calls guys! Another criminal just escaped from the Mage Jail." Let's go pick up our familiars. They hurried back to the mansion. Ripple and the others were in the backyard as usual. Aella Valdor and Dreamer could talk human now that they were full mage familiars. Dreamer spoke first. "Yo Elliot! What's up?" "Hi Lisa! You're back!" said Aella. "Hello Lisa. Did you have a nice lunch? Said Ripple. "Hi Anya! I can't wait to go on another mission! When's our next one?" Valdor asked. "Actually Valdor, right now! We were coming to get you guys!" "Awesome man! Hop on!" They mounted their familiars and flew out into the sky, ready to fight whenever needed!

The End

This book is dedicated to Annalise Randall, one of my closest friends. She plays the character 'Lisa' in this book. Thank you for everything, and in return; you get a place in this book!


End file.
